Celos de un perro
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Akaya siente que su novia abraza más al perro que a él. •Kiriann•
**30 Days OTP Challenge**

— **2—**

 **Cuddling somewhere**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

Akaya siente que su novia abraza más al perro que a él. Y no es que hable en un sentido metafórico, es literal: Ann Tachibana abraza más al perro, del que es dueña, de lo que hasta el momento le ha tocado a él.

No es que esté siendo melodramático, o dramático, o paranoico —¿se puede considerar serlo solo por eso?—, sino que es como **totalmente cierto** al cien por ciento.

Sobre todo porque han comenzado a salir desde ayer y lo único que recibió ahora de su cita es un tazón de tonkotsu. **Tonkotsu** que fue preparado por el hermano de ella, que en esos momentos yace en el piso superior. Un hermano mayor que confía lo suficiente en su hermana como para dejarla a solas con un chico.

Le fastidia un poco, un poco **bastante** , no el hermano de Ann, sino sentirse desplazado por el animal que —días atrás cuando todavía él y Ann no salían de manera oficial— había conocido, encariñado un poco, e intentando hacer que sonriera estirándole las arrugadas mejillas —¡tan inocente el chico, que creyó que funcionaría!— mas solo se había ganado, entonces, un ladrido de molestia del perro y un pedido de disculpas, de Tachibana-san, porque la mascota le produjo un susto que le hizo caer, de trasero hacia atrás, haciéndole sentirse avergonzado ante la diversión de una sonriente Ann que apareció en la entrada, de la puerta, en ese momento.

Ambos, Akaya y el bulldog, comenzaron a sentirse molestos con la presencia del otro, desde ese instante.

Y debido a esto, bastó una mirada entre los dos, para saber que se acababan de declarar la guerra... Al menos por parte de Kirihara, quien jura, con todas sus fuerzas, que el animalejo lo detesta con cada mililitro de baba que sale de su corto hocico. El hocico del animal, para que quede claro, que él no es tan baboso a menos que esté durmiendo y sin querer abra la boca.

Aún así, con babas y lagañas, después de llegar ambos a la casa Tachibana ese viernes por la tarde, ¡Ann abraza más al **Gokutora** que a él! Tanto que la prueba es que el canino tenga todavía los brazos de la chica rodeando su corto pelo marmolado, alegre luego de que ésta le pusiera comida en su tazón.

Asomado por la puerta de la cocina, en lugar del comedor donde Ann le dijo que esperara un momento, Akaya infla las mejillas mientras lanza dagas por los ojos en dirección a su rival.

Antes de que Kirihara se devuelva por donde vino, el canino ya le ha visto y ladea la cabeza, ¡queriendo parecer inocente y **kawaii** el desgraciado!, y da un suave ladrido para avisarle a su ama que alguien más ocupa esa habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Gokutora? —entonces Ann mira de soslayo y lo encuentra **in fraganti** con esa expresión de celos que ha intentado ocultar desde el comienzo—. ¿Kirihara-kun? —pregunta a la par que se levanta de su pose agachada.

—Yo... —trata de pensar en algo que decir, el de rizos, mientras le dirige una mirada al canino, sabiendo que en su mente perruna celebra la victoria de haberle ganado. A diferencia de lo que piensa Akaya, Gokutora no se da por aludido y solo mete toda la mandíbula en el plato con su nombre mientras menea la cola felizmente.

 **Está feliz por que me metió en problemas, ese tramposo.** Con recelo todavía, saca el cuerpo de a poco, poniendo una mano en la nuca, dejando ver lo abochornado que está de meterse a habitaciones sin ser invitado.

—Yo estaba, estaba...— **Vamos Akaya, piensa en una excusa** —. ¡Estaba comiendo! — **¡SÍ! No, espera, eso es la verdad.**

—¿Tan malo estaba el tonkotsu que quieres comer la comida de nuestro perro? —Ann alza las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.

—¡Sí! Digo, ¡NO! —se pone algo nervioso, por no darse cuenta de que ella solo bromea hasta que Ann suelta una risita—. ¡No te rías de mí!

—Lo siento —se disculpa—, es que eres muy tonto por sentir celos de Gokutora.

Esa declaración le hace sentir toda la cara roja, y no precisamente por que se haya activado su modo Demonio.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! —se defiende, apretando los puños en una pose que sería muy divertida si estuviera hecha en un adorable modo SD.

—¿Ah, no? —Ann quiere seguir picándole, y lo hace porque es fácil con él que siempre se deja llevar por su lado torpe y su mala intuición.

Akaya afirma varias veces, tan rápido, que a Ann le duele el cuello de verlo. Ojalá tenga una buena almohada en casa. —¿Entonces qué ocurre? —trata de mostrarse seria.

—Es que tú —y la señala con el dedo, por si no queda claro que le está hablando a la pared o al perro—. ¡Tú siempre lo abrazas, le acaricias la cabeza y tratas mejor, que a mí, a ese! —ahora sí señala al perro.

—Celos —Ann vuelve a repetir.

—¡No estoy celoso de un perro! —se encoge de hombros, echando humo y haciendo un puchero mientras mira a otro lado para evitar que viera el sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Ya entendí —le sigue el juego—, no estás celoso. Solo quieres más... atención —completó.

—¡Exacto! —voltea apenas un segundo y después vuelve a mirar a otro lado.

Que continúe enfurruñado más que incomodarla le hace querer reír, ya que más que intimidar Akaya da algo de ternura por lo inocente que es. Pero bien, si quería recibir la misma atención que Gokutora...

—¿Q—Qué estás haciendo? —Kirihara abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido: tenía las manos de Ann entre sus rizos.

—Tus rizos son muy extraños, ¿sabes? —ella le sonríe mirándole cara a cara por breves segundos, para luego volver a dirigir la vista a su cabello—, aunque supongo que eso ya te lo ha dicho.

—¡No son algas! —Kirihara se queja automáticamente.

—No dije que eran algas —Ann frunce el ceño un poco, bajando los ojos para mirarle, todavía con los dedos de ambas manos en la frente de cabellos oscuros.

—Ah, perdona. Es la costumbre —se encoje un tanto—. ¿P—Pero por qué estás... tocándome?

—Bueno, te quejas de que acaricio a Gokutora.

—Lo primero de lo que me quejé fue de que lo abrazaras —refunfuña sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Eso puede esperar —Ann señala, como a modo de orden y le pone un poquito tenso su modo serio de decirlo.

No sabe si debe responder un "¡Sí, Señora—Cariño!" o una frase parecida, sin embargo contesta a su manera. Extiende las manos y la atrapa entre ellas, lentamente.

De espaldas, con Ann en sus brazos, puede ver que Gokutora levanta su pequeña cola y sus orejas mientras le da una mirada fulminante.

Kirihara le enseña la lengua, en señal de triunfo.

* * *

 **El título no fue muy específico, ya sé. Es a propósito (?), por los celos que Akaya tiene de Gokutora y los propios celos de éste último. Digo, ¿se puede leer de las dos maneras no?**

 **En otras noticias: Terminé esto en veinte minutos, haciéndolo ahora, que es demasiado menor tiempo al que tardé en entregarlo. ¿Por qué se supone que el reto es diario, no? Soy un caso perdido (:P)**

 **En fin, espero les haya entretenido un poco. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
